


Lie or Reality

by phobphil



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-24
Updated: 2013-01-24
Packaged: 2017-11-26 16:42:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/652322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phobphil/pseuds/phobphil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She stroked her swelling belly gently, wondering why her father never responded to her letters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lie or Reality

She did not understand why he kept her hidden. _I will solve everything, my love, and then we shall be together_ , he had said. Yet Rhaegar was no where to be found. She was not allowed out of the damned tower he had placed her in either.

_Am I his lover or his prisoner?_

She was tired. So damned tired. She knew it would not be easy for their love be accepted, he had a wife! But he was to be King, and the Targaryen Kings sometimes married twice. The dragon has three heads after all. There should not be a problem. Except perhaps Robert, but Rhaegar promised he would make Robert understand. He promised her.

He promised her father, and Brandon and Ned and Ben, would also understand. They would understand that love had to conquer. Rhaegar told her so.

She had written countless ravens to them. _Countless_.

And yet she had received not a single one in months.

She had received no news in the past few months.

_Am I his lover or his prisoner?_

She hates it, being locked in a tower like some princess from a song.

Soon, she thinks, she will be able to walk around with her babe in her arms. Soon after her babe is born she will be able to be with Rhaegar and meet her family and show them the fruit of the love she and Rhaegar have for each other. Soon enough she will be able to leave this tower and live her life like the free wolf she once was.

_Soon is not soon enough though._

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism welcome.


End file.
